Sun Diaries
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Cuddling is fun but Naruto discovers kisses are better. GaaNaru


Yes I know, another story isn't going to help me finish anything, but I enjoyed writing this... so there Xd. Anyways don't worry about this being long or anything since I will probably end it by the next chapter, after all I 'really' don't want another story hanging over my head like a dinging bell. Also this Gaara I am portraying is rather oddly aggressive and dominating... so he will get his man or boy, wonder if thats a bad thing. As for poor Hinata, honestly feel a little bad... ok maybe not, but Naruto will resolve it with her or the Giant evil heart waving pandas will belt him. Anyways thats it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (damn SOB who is turning Sasuke into a whiny death dealing uber bitch)

Also PS forgot to mention Sasuke WILL NOT be in the story.

Sun Diaries by Kitsunefun

The sun felt warm, and a cool breeze played with his newly cut bangs, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, letting his lungs inhale and exhale slowly, as he contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to drift off to sleep there on the cool soft grass he was laying on. He could smell the smoke coming from the freshly rolled cigarette Gaara was smoking, and found himself sneezing, he rubbed at the end of his nose awkwardly with the end of his long sleeved shirt, having forgotten to bring a tissue with him.

As much as Naruto hated how the smoke tended to make his nose tickle and his lungs burn, he liked the sweet smell that lingered on Gaara's clothing and was often tempted to bury his nose against the soft fabric of Gaara's dark grey hoody and take a deep inhale. The only thing that stopped him was the mental image of Gaara looking at him strangely for attempting to do so, because normal people didn't go around sniffing each other's clothing that was just weird, unless maybe they were dating then maybe they were allowed to do so under the pretext of cuddling.

Cuddling was nice, Naruto thought, he liked the feeling of someone fitting perfectly against his body; and how nice, warm and secure it was being that close. He remembered how nice it had been that one time Gaara had stayed over at his house and they had both fallen asleep on his parent's giant fluffy couch and Naruto had woken up to the feeling of Gaara spooning him from behind with Gaara's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Naruto had never told Gaara at the time, but he had pretended to look asleep, just so he could stay wrapped in Gaara's arms as long as possible because it had been so comfortable, Naruto hadn't wanted to move.

It wasn't that he liked Gaara romantically, but Naruto had liked the feeling of Gaara's arms at the time more than his girlfriend, Hinata. Not that he would admit that to either of them, since it might confuse all parties affected.

"Naru?"

"Hmm," Naruto lifted his head a bit and looked back at Gaara over his shoulder, who was lying on the opposite side from him, Naruto watched the older boy put out his cigarette against the wet ground, and waited patiently for the other to finish.

"Do you like Hinata?"

Naruto gave a snort, "Of course, what kind of question is that…" Naruto half believed he was in love with Hinata, after all she was the sweetest, prettiest and nicest girl he had ever met, how could you not fall for someone like her?

"Well have you had sex with her?"

"What!" Naruto could feel his face heat up in embarrassment, and he wondered why Gaara was asking such a personal question like that all of a sudden?

Gaara let out a sigh and shrugged, "Don't worry about it…"

"Are you kidding," Naruto jerked up into a sitting position, as he stared back at Gaara, he noticed an odd look on the older boy's face like he wanted to say something important, but wouldn't, "Why have you heard something?" Naruto could feel his heart start to beat faster, thinking about the worst case scenario, that Hinata might be breaking up with him because they haven't have sex yet or even gotten close to second base.

"Forget I said anything," Gaara rose to his feet and got ready to walk off leaving Naruto behind feeling anxious and confused.

"You can't just say something like that and walk off you jerk," he jumped up and ran after the older boy. Grabbing a hold of Gaara's arm with both hands, he pulled back, trying to get Gaara to stop.

It wasn't fair that not only was Gaara, co-captain of their High School football team, way more taller and stronger (in Naruto's opinion) than himself, he was practically immovable when he didn't want to stop, which made him indispensable to the football team, but made it a 'pain in the ass' for Naruto when he wanted the older boy to stop.

"Damn you freaking goth giant," Naruto was practically being dragged behind Gaara across the lawn in his parent's backyard, "Will you STOP!"

Maybe it was either the fact that Gaara lost patience with him, took pity on him, or he had gotten tired of dragging around so much extra weight. But the older boy finally stopped and turned to face him with an annoyed look on his face, "You…" his eyes narrowed.

And Naruto poked him, "Don't you 'YOU' me, mister," Poke Pokey Poke Poke, "If your best friend told you suspicious questions about your sex life and whether or not you cared about your girlfriend, wouldn't you want to know what the hell was going on?"

Gaara glared down at the finger that kept poking him, and his eyes seemed to soften, but they still looked fairly annoyed like the older boy was constipated or something, and it was annoying the hell out of Naruto so he kept poking him.

"Will you stop that," Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it away from his chest.

"No," Naruto starting playing tug-of-war with Gaara over his hand, "Now give me back my hand so I can start poking you to death."

'Ok,' Naruto thought, that might not have been the coolest-or even smartest-statement in the world, but dammit he was trying to make a point and Gaara was not listening.

Gaara started to laugh, which surprised Naruto because the older boy rarely laughed, and when he did he tended to look like a psycho Naruto saw on a TV movie once.

"God," Naruto gave a little shudder, "will you stop that you're freaking me out." Gaara hadn't let loose of Naruto's hand the entire time, and Naruto was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to chew off his own arm to get away from his crazy friend.

"Sorry," Gaara wiped at his wet eyes that had been tearing up while he laughed, and continued to smile, thankfully no longer laughing and causing Naruto to think the older boy might be plotting his death, "I know you were born stupid, but sometimes you can really outdo yourself."

"I'm not stupid," Naruto pouted in self-defense, and attempted to cross his arms, but gave up when he realized Gaara was still permanently attached to his hand.

"Yeah you are," Gaara gave Naruto a knowing smirk, before moving close and tilting Naruto's head back, till Naruto was forced to look up at the huge behemoth before him, "But I still like you despite that."

'What the hell,' Naruto's thoughts started to disintegrate and his eyes widened in shock as Gaara suddenly leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

It wasn't a simple 'Thank you for the toast, Mr. American' type kiss either; it was hot and moist all at the same time, which made Naruto's head a little fuzzy. In a secret corner of his 'still' functioning mind, Naruto wondered why kissing another boy tasted this good, and why he hadn't thought of trying this before (it was really that life changing)

After a few more seconds, which felt more like hours to Naruto, Gaara pulled away with a wet smack and stared down at Naruto with a Knowing look on his face, "Better than Hinata?"

'Wait… what," Enter super brain fart, 'Hinata...' for a moment, while his brain was starting to come down from its funny 'Kiss induced' high, Naruto tried to remember who this 'Hinata' person was and why his brain was hinting that the name had some importance.

Gaara let out a chuckle in response to Naruto's dazed look, which was a lot nicer in Naruto's opinion, than the crazy-as-a-rabid-raccoon laugh Gaara had given earlier. His still fuzzy brain agreed and wondered why they weren't trying to kiss the funny rabid raccoon again. Naruto half agreed with his brain, but he was still contemplating the meaning of the word 'Hinata' and had yet to crack the evil brain befuddling code.

It was then that Gaara decided to lean down for kiss #2, which was a lot more toxically good than the first kiss, and made little sparkles of happiness flutter in Naruto's belly. Naruto could feel Gaara's tongue press against the seal of his mouth, licking the edge, it almost made him laugh at how ticklish it felt.

Naruto's brain, which had given up hope of maintaining structural integrity, giggled happily and said, 'Yes Mister Crazy Raccoon Behemoth I would like to play 'dip the stick' with your tongue.' And since his brain was in charge, Naruto eagerly opened his mouth to allow Gaara in.

It was strange the feeling of a slick warm muscle pushing against his tongue and the walls of his mouth, searching and retreating, making his stomach clench and flutter awkwardly. Naruto hesitantly pressed his tongue back, wanting partially to feel the sensation for himself, and also partially hoping he could make Gaara feel the same emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach.

While they were kissing Gaara had let loose of his hand, and instead had wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him flush against his body. It was similar to the position they had cuddled in, but this time Naruto was facing Gaara, and they were kissing.

Naruto's brain gurgled happily, and he found himself standing on his tip-toes so he could wrap his arms around Gaara's neck, and pull him down closer to his smaller height. Naruto decided, in that moment, that kissing was way better than cuddling with Gaara, though his toes were starting to hurt and Naruto wondered if he could talk the older boy into getting horizontal on the lawn.

Unfortunately the fates decided 'now' was not the time for horizontal kissing, right about the same time someone of importance decided to enter his parent's backyard, "Naruto?"

Adrenaline was surprisingly convenient to foggy brains, which helped Naruto with the Hinata quiz, but also helped to remind him why that was such a bad thing, "Shit Hinata." He turned and stared wide-eyed at a shocked-looking Hinata standing in the doorway, she was physically trembling, and Naruto felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world at that moment (maybe he should alert the Guinness Book of World Records).

"It's…" Naruto felt a large hand move to touch his shoulder comfortingly, and he visibly shuttered at the feeling. Clearly, Naruto decided, this wasn't the time to lie and say it didn't happen. Because, if Hinata didn't beat him up, he knew of a certain psycho behemoth, currently standing behind him, that would, "Ok we were kissing, but I can't be blamed," Naruto pushed at the hand suddenly gripping his shoulder tightly, "This idiot started it." The one-time comforting hand suddenly moved from his shoulder and smacked him quickly in the back of the head.

"I may have started it, but I didn't hear you complaining idiot!"

"Gaara," Naruto hissing through his teeth, he turned around and poked Gaara in the shoulder again, "Ix nay on the issing kay?"

"Let's not start with the poking again," Gaara clearly wasn't amused by the turn of events.

"I damn well can!" Naruto grumbled, and tried to issue set poking challenge, but apparently Gaara wasn't having any of it and instead tried to grab hold of Naruto's hand again.

"Will you stop you bloody behemoth, I will poke you if I want to!" Ok maybe Naruto's brain hadn't fully recovered from the 'fuzzy' incident, but did Gaara have to look at him like he was an escaped mental patient that was trying to find a brain in the egg isle of the grocery store, "I'm serious!"

"Naruto…"

"What!" Naruto turned and yelled at the other person over his shoulder, forgetting just whom it was he was yelling at, because he was still annoyed with Gaara's stupid attachment to his hand.

Hinata's eyes started to well up in response, and Naruto cursed under his breath over his own stupidity, strike #2 for sucky boyfriend, "Hina I'm sorry it's not you…" Naruto paused when he noticed Hinata shake her head, turn and run off before he could explain himself, 'Damn Gaara.' Naruto was secretly going to sneak into his best friend's house, once the damn behemoth freak was asleep, and kick his ass for this.

"You know if you break my heart like that I will kill the other person and maim you!" Naruto turned and looked at Gaara in disbelief, 'And annoying giant ass had the nerve to call him, stupid.'

"Did you not just see my girlfriend running out of here like the demon dogs from hell were chasing her… what makes you think I won't go after her?"

Gaara gave an evil smile in response, "This," he grabbed Naruto by his shirtfront, pulled him close and started kissing him aggressively.

'Hoo Boy,' his brain danced in giggle-induced enjoyment, 'Stupid brain… stupid Gaara-kissing hormones.' Naruto had to force himself to push away Gaara before he had to resort to giving himself a lobotomy, "You Mr. kissing freak behemoth need to stop that!"

"Or what?" Gaara taunted him, and gave him a look that said, 'Yes your Master won, now get undressed so we can have some fun, oh and is that a bottle of lube in my pocket or am I just super happy?'

"God I hate you!"

"No you don't," Gaara gave him a hot look and proceeded to stalk him towards him.

Naruto eyes widened in horror, and he kept backing up while Gaara kept pursing, 'what the hell had come over his stoic best friend?' (Enquirers want to know?)

"Stop! This isn't funny Gaara… or should I say plant clone from galaxy 8," Naruto raised a fist in Gaara's direction, "I shall not be one of your fertilizers babies," and denying what his brain's desire to run right back and join the wild plant commune from hell, Naruto ran the hell out of his own house, deciding that maybe it was time he spent the reminder of the night at his grandpa's house, and maybe the weekend too, if it meant staying away from his best friend who had uncharacteristically lost it.


End file.
